versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
False Knight
False Knight '''is a boss character and minor antagonist of the game '''Hollow Knight. Background The False Knight is a Maggot, a species of bug that was of the lowest possible societal standing in the kingdom of Hallownest. They were often used for simple manual labor and little more, living and dying under a greater bug's command. One Maggot, tired of living under his kingdom's heel, came across Hegemol, one of Hallownest's Five Great Knights, sleeping with his huge suit of armor nearby. The Maggot stole the knight's gear and took it for his own, vowing to never again be subject to another bug's command. The infection that consumed Hallownest eventually drove him mad, however, and the strength of his stolen armor was turned against any hapless passersby. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Shattered a bridge with this much force) 'Speed: Below Average due to size, Faster Than Light 'reaction speed (Did battle with The Knight) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Scaling to Attack Potency) 'Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Low (Maggots are generally unintelligent creatures, and nothing about the False Knight's fighting style suggests that he's savvy with a weapon. Being infected reduces a bug to a rampaging monster) Stamina: High (Can leap around and swing its weapon with great force seemingly indefinitely) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Strength: '''With Hegemol's armor and weapon, False Knight bears immense physical strength far above anything of an average bug. Techniques * '''Leap Attack: '''Leaping high into the air in an arc, False Knight can drop onto his foes with his armor's huge weight, crushing them. He can also swing down his mace upon landing to mix up the attack. * '''Slam Attack: '''One of False Knight's primary attacks is swinging his mace. He can either attack with it normally or slam it down with extra force to create a rippling shockwave on the ground that travels across the floor in the direction False Knight is facing. * '''Rage Attack: '''Upon reaching a fever pitch, False Knight will leap to a certain spot on the battlefield and begin slamming his mace back and forth on the ground. The strength of its impacts shake the arena, causing debris to fall from the ceiling and rain down on any opposition. Equipment * '''Hegemol's Armor: '''A giant, heavy suit of armor that towers over other bugs, likely composed of some kind of metal. It is incredibly durable and can take a lengthy beating without showing signs of deterioration. * '''Armor Bug Mace: '''False Knight's weapon of choice; a large mace with a long handle and a circular armored bug attached to the top. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can slam his mace around with enough force to knock parts of the environment loose Speed/Reactions * Nothing notable Durability/Endurance * Survived falling a great height after shattering the floor of his arena * When his head was exposed, he could still tank strikes from The Knight's Nail Skill/Intelligence * Stole Hegemol's armor without being detected by the acclaimed knight * Recognized as one of Hallownest's "gods" by the Godseekers Powerscaling * The Knight (Put up a fierce fight against it early in its adventure) * Other minor bugs/minibosses in Hollow Knight (Comparable to other minor enemies for his strength) Weaknesses * False Knight's true Maggot body is fleshy, small, and pathetic compared to its stolen set of armor. If exposed, this weak, squishy center is a huge vulnerability. * False Knight's mace head is a living bug with a heavily armored shell. If detached by force or somehow killed during a battle, False Knight's mace is rendered essentially useless. * Due to his armor's immense bulk, False Knight's attacks can be very slow and easy to avoid if the enemy is fast enough to do so. * As a Maggot, False Knight has no proper combat background or training, simply throwing its weight around wildly. Even if uninfected, it can be assumed he would likely fight similarly, as his entire motivation for fighting is to take revenge on other bugs for treating its race so poorly. * False Knight has been instilled with a great sense of false confidence in its abilities and might now that it has Hegemol's armor, likely making it act with false bravado and very real carelessness in a battle to flaunt its confidence. This is on top of it being infected, which already make it brainless and lacking in caution when attacking. Sources *Hollow Knight Wiki (General info) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hollow Knight Category:Team Cherry Category:Insects Category:Armor Users Category:Wall Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses